Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band
by SongbirdNoodles
Summary: Random Grey's Anatomy drabbles, done to Beatles songs. Pairings so far: Callie/Arizona, Mark/Lexie, Mer/Der, Cristina/Hunt.
1. one: and i love her

**Seargant Pepper's Lonley Hearts Club Band**

**i. and i love her**

The greatest thing is: loving her is something he's good at, without trying to be.

Because, okay, he thought he would suck at it. If you've gone through life being a man whore, you stop thinking that you could ever be good at anything else. If you spend your life being praised for your penile skills, you start believing that that's what you're good at, and the rest, you'd never be. You start believing that there's no point in attempting the other stuff, the stuff that comes after, because you'd suck at it.

But, incredibly, utterly mind-bogglingly, loving Little Grey is effortless to him. _Effortless_. Making her laugh and waking her up in the morning with a kiss, or two, or five –she is _not_ a morning person-, shutting up her nervous babble with his lips, being actually, genuinely happy for her when she tells him –eyes wide, rejoicing, disbelieving- that Meredith wants her to be in the wedding, wants her to be a part of her life: he thought, in his manwhore-y days, that that would be hard. Being happy for someone, caring for someone other than himself, he just figured he wasn't cut out for it. Other people told him that, and he accepted it. And changing, that'd just be work. He thought he never did any of that because it was just too much damn work.

But this, this isn't work at at all. He doesn't have to think about it, he doesn't have to plan his next move, he just _is_. And _loves_. He loves her, he really, really does. Bizzarely, implausibly, improbably, he loves Lexie Grey. And it's easy. And for a while, he wonders why the hell people make such a big deal out of the relationship thing, like they're just a never-ending hornets nest of problems, when really, this whole thing, this waking-up-next-to-her-every-morning thing is so… _effortless_.


	2. two: eight days a week

**Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band**

**ii. eight days a week**

She can't get her out of her head. Which is super annoying, when all you can think about is that swishy, annoying, gorgeous curtain of black hair, in the middle of a surgery. This whole thing, this whole Calliope-Torres-_thing_ is really getting on her nerves.

Because. Well. She _needs_ her. Humiliating and less-than-ideal as it might be, there it. And she thinks that Callie, sweet, strong, would-be-cynical but can't quite manage to be Calliope, really needs her too. Or, at least, she _hopes_. Because if she doesn't… well, that'd just be sad

Because she can't stop thinking about her, because she wants to find her and tell her, _everything_. About her crazy hippie-chick mother and her only less crazy Irish Catholic grandmother; about this kid in Cleveland who died on her during her first year of residency; about the Polish bakery across the street from her apartment that makes the best rye bread on the planet. She wants to find Calliope Torres and spill her entire life out to her in one long, bubbly, inappropriate narrative, because the truth is: she spends most of her time wishing Calliope had been there, from day one; because looking at her smile is always also a reminder that she spent way too much of her life without it.

And that that ought to stop, pretty much right now. So she can only hope that Calliope Torres needs her just as much as she needs her.


	3. three: a hard day's night

**Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band**

**iii. hard day's night**

Derek stumbles into their living room after a twenty-hour shift to find Meredith lying on the couch, calm as anything, picking at a box of cereal with her laptop propped up.

"Hey," she smiles, tiredly. Against the soft orange glow of the single lamp, she looks slightly blurred around the edges, like she's not really there at all.

"Were you waiting up for me?" He asks, the curves of his mouth shooting up despite himself.

"Was _not_," Meredith blushes. "I just had a very important game of Spider Solitaire to finish." She smiles softly, then her eyes meet his, open and honest. "I heard about your patient."

Derek sighs. "She didn't want the surgery. Nothing I can do about that." He sits down next to her, head in his hands. "Signing those discharge papers felt like killing her, Mer."

She closes her laptop, scoots towards him and wraps her arms around him. "You can't save everyone," she mutters into his hair. "Not even you can, Derek Shepherd."

"Yeah. Yeah." He buries his face in her shoulder, marveling at how the combined powers of lavender and her ratty sweatshirt against his skin do so much to chase his demons away. Wondering how, despite all her darkness, to him, she "Thanks for waiting up."

"I didn't," Meredith smirks, and he very nearly laughs as he kisses her, and, as she squeals, carries her off to their bedroom.


	4. four: can't buy me love

**Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band**

**iv. can't buy me love**

Callie wants her trust find back. Because eating ramen and pizza and not being able to go to Whole Foods sucks, and she feels a guilty stab every time she buys non-fairtrade coffee and non-organic produce; because spring sales are going on and she likes having pretty pretty clothes in her closet even if she never wears them; because there's a new William Sonoma on her block and Cristina Yang's apartment doesn't exactly abound in kitchen hardware, but mainly… because she wants to be able to take Arizona out to dinner. And buy her flowers. And take her out on dates that don't consist of watching illegally downloaded movies and eating stew or grilled cheese.

So, she really, really wishes she had her trust fund back.

"No, you don't," Arizona giggles, when she voices this mid-rant about just wanting to buy a good bottle of wine, goddamnit. "Because if you did, you'd have to be scared I was just a gold digger."

Callie laughs at this, too. "You are, aren't you? _That's_ what this is about."

"Yeah, Calliope." She stands on tiptoes and kisses her, sweetly, on the tip of her nose. "And you know what? I got my gold right here."


	5. five: all my loving

**Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band**

**v. all my loving**

She walks him to his car on a gray morning, dawn just creeping over the rooftops. "Listen," he says, hoarsely. "I-" He can't go on. She's shivering in the morning light, hugging herself, her hair's untidy and there's sleep sticking to her eyelashes. She's too beautiful for him to keep talking. He was never going to do this, but then O'Malley got run over by a bus and he got a call from a buddy of his in Kandahar who told him how bad things were over there, and then four people didn't make it in the ER one rainy Saturday afternoon, and it became crystal clear that he had to, _had to_ do this.

She just shakes her head, and raises her hand to his face, running her thumb over his cheekbone and piercing him with her solemn, sad eyes. "It's okay." And he knows, on some level or another, that it is. That even though she doesn't want him to die, she is okay with this. She understands that he needs to be this person.

He pulls her close and kisses her, fiercely. A kiss to make it stick. A kiss to honesty and second chances and _love_, defying deserts and dangers on the horizon.

"Just come back," she says, hoarsely. "Just don't die."

"I won't," he says. Last time, after awhile, he didn't give a rat's rear if he lived or died, as long as he saved enough of the others, but this time, it won't be like this. This time, he's gonna live.

**vi. i want to hold her hand**


End file.
